


This is all I want from life (It's the fervour and the tenderness combined)

by Brain_Brainson



Series: DFD Prompt Fills [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, because they are SOFT, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/pseuds/Brain_Brainson
Summary: Allison leans in close, her mouth next to Luther's ear. Her hair brushes against his chest, falls over his shoulder."We belong together," she whispers, presses her lips to his earlobe.





	This is all I want from life (It's the fervour and the tenderness combined)

**Author's Note:**

> Several Days late but hey, at least it's here now!
> 
> All I can say in my defense is that they are soft and that in turn makes me very soft and I am currently a pile of goo writing this.
> 
> (Btw: Prompt was 'Sleepover'. It's not a typical one, but oh well).

Allison stops reading, hand lingering on the page she was just about to turn. 

"You're not listening to me, are you?" Allison leans her head back against Luther's shoulder, studies his face.

They're in her room, cuddled close on the bed. A replica of times past, of forbidden sleepovers, the two of them pushing their heads close, whispering to each other in the dead of the night, mindful not to make too much noise. 

It's early evening now and they don't have to be quiet anymore but still it feels private, the two of them in their own little bubble.

Luther blushes. "I'm just...reminiscing."

Allison smiles. "Thinking about the good times? Sneaking out to eat sweets, trying not to get caught by Dad?"

"You were horrible at being stealthy. You kept giggling the whole way out."

Allison gasps, playfully slaps at Luther's arm wrapped around her stomach. "I was not! Diego was the one who kept dropping his knives!"

They laugh, both of them thinking about 10 year old Diego trying and failing to twist his knives, all of them clattering to the floor loud enough to  _ ‘wake the dead’  _ \- as Klaus liked to complain. 

Luther pulls Allison closer, presses a faint kiss to the top of her head. She smells like strawberries. She used to smell like vanilla, the shampoo Mum picked for the girls.

Luther thinks for a moment. Presses his nose into her hair. 

"It's just that…" He tugs his chin over Allison's head gently, looks at her as best as possible.

"It feels like we belong here. You know, like it's Destiny." 

"We don't," Allison blurts out and Luther immediately recoils.

"Of course, sorry, I just-" Luther's scrambling for words, a way to explain himself.

"I didn't mean it like that," he finishes rather lamely. He isn't used to sharing his thoughts. Not anymore. Years of solitude, of looming silence, unbearingly loud as it pressed down onto Luther, had taken its toll. 

Allison sits up and for a horrible moment Luther thinks maybe she's gonna leave but she only twists her body, tries her best to look at him without scooting away too much.

It looks uncomfortable so Luther holds onto her waist, gently pulls her sideways into his lap. He moves slowly enough Allison could bat his hands away if she wanted to, ever so afraid he’s going too far, crossing the invisible line still set in stone inside his head. 

She lets him though, snuggles close, arms around his shoulders - his  _ giant _ , massive shoulders, but she doesn't care, smiles at him all the same.

He tries to save the situation. "You're not bound to this place. You're free."

"None of us are," Allison retorts. "Not even Mum."

She looks at Luther, serious. "We don't belong here," she stresses, levels him with her eyes. "You don't owe him anything."

"I know," Luther says and it's as much a lie as it is the only truth, hidden well inside his heart.

"It's just hard."

Everything is hard. Being alone was hard. Being surrounded by people is hard as well. Being with Allison is as hard as it is easy, his mind constantly torn between savouring every moment and comparing it to memories, jumbled and twisted by time and wistfulness. Unreachable but also long  _ past _ .

_ 'There is no use dwelling on things that aren't anymore,' _ he thinks but still he does it, can't help himself.

His mind keeps circling back to his body, the way it was before Dad-

Before he saved his life. 

Keeps thinking how disgusted Allison must be with him now, how deserving of the title of  _ actress _ , pretending it doesn’t bother her when it’s the only thing Luther can think about when they’re close like this. 

Allison said all the ‘ _ what if’ _ s keep haunting here, all the promises of a better life had she just realized her mistakes sooner. Of  _ them _ , being one before they were shattered like they are now, strewn across the room to be picked up and put together with care. 

Luther thinks the  _ ‘what if’ _ s are the only things keeping him going some days - aside from Allison. Mapping out possible futures, the way the universe would've changed if he would've behaved a certain way. For better or for worse. 

In the end all of them are haunted by the things they didn't do as much as they are taunted by the things they did end up doing,  _ right choice _ and  _ wrong choice _ and  _ no choice _ , all piling up and nearly suffocating them. 

But if all of Luther’s choices amount to him waking up at night with Allison wrapped around him, eyes closed and breathing even, maybe he’s okay with his. 

Allison touches his face, brings him back to her. Where he will always go.

"There's one thing I do know for certain though," she says, face close to his, eyes flickering between his own.

"Want me to tell you?"

Luther nods, tracks her every movement, throat dry. 

Allison leans in close, her mouth next to Luther's ear. Her hair brushes against his chest, falls over his shoulder.

" _ We belong together, _ " she whispers, presses her lips to his earlobe. 

Luther shudders, holds her close, hand splayed over her back. 

"That's-," he starts, voice shaky. "That's what I meant."

Allison had always been better with words. Maybe because she had to learn from a young age how much careless phrasing can hurt, have a horrible outcome, too sloppy for her powers to work the way she intended them to. 

Luther never had to think about these things, never had to wonder about what he'd say and how he'd say it. If he needed to talk to the press, he'd just repeat whatever Dad told him. There was no need for own words if Dad's were just as good, better even.

But Luther's slowly starting to be his own person, has to start saying what  _ he _ feels, not what he thinks people expect him to say.

"I didn't mean this house," he elaborates, hand in Allison's hair, wrapping strands of it around his finger. Allison had laughed at him before, told him he’s obsessed with it. Maybe he is. 

He doesn’t see the problem. 

"I meant…like, this room? But not really this room, it's more-

You and Me, you know?"

He's blushing, clearing his throat. "Us together it's- That's destiny."

He feels cheesy saying it, like trying to voice their connection -  _ them _ \- like it's making it mundane. Taking away the magic.

Allison puts her hands on either side of Luther's face, forces him to look at her. She's smiling, warm and bright and Luther's blushing even more.

"You mean like Soulmates?" 

Luther's throat clicks when he swallows, feeling like he's drowning in Allison's eyes, unable to look away.

"Yeah," he says, lip catching on Allison's thumb. Allison's breath hitches, pressing down a little. 

"Yeah, Soulmates."

Allison hums, leans close to press their foreheads together. 

"I like that," she whispers, drags out the words.

Luther thinks about kissing her, can't stop thinking about it, the soft feel of her lips against his own.

He wants to, so badly and then he realizes he  _ can _ . He's allowed to.

Allison wants him to.

The kiss is slow, Luther's hands on Allison neck, sliding along her jaw. Cradling her face. He doesn't have a lot of experience, doesn't really know what to do but Allison sighs all the same, tilts her head so she can kiss him deeper.

Luther draws back when Allison swipes her tongue against his lower lip, face flushed. 

Her eyes are dark and she licks her lips, staring at Luther's mouth. His hands are shaking, twitching against her heated skin.

"Sorry," Allison says, not sounding sorry at all. "I got a little....carried away."

"S'fine," Luther mumbles, heart beating fast in his chest. He rubs his thumb over Allison's cheek and Allison leans into it, eyes closing.

Luther bows his head a little, kisses her eyelids tenderly. Allison giggles, tilts her head back so Luther can press kisses to the rest of her face. Her nose, her chin. 

Her lips again, just for a second.

"I love you," Luther says, a truth he's been carrying around with himself for over 16 years, right there, written over his heart, vibrating through his every movement. Swinging through his voice, leaving every word sticky with it, thick like honey. 

There’s no need to put it out there, not when every fiber of his being is screaming it already. Not when Allison has known since they were 13 and Luther had stuttered his way through the words, hands clasped together and not daring to look at her. 

Still, he presses on, fingers under Allison's jaw, making her look at him.

"I've always loved you."

Allison meets his eyes, doesn't shy away from his confession. 

"It's you," she tells him, face open. 

"It's always been you. To me."

Luther can't help but squirm, hunching his shoulders. Trying to make himself smaller. 

"Even now?"

" _ Always _ ," Allison says, fierce. She resettles on his lap, her legs on either side of his thighs. She's tiny on top of him, he has to hunch over to be face to face with her. But her eyes are determined as she digs her fingers into his shoulders, holds onto him tightly.

"You're beautiful," she says and out of her mouth it doesn't sound like pity, doesn't seem like empty words to make him feel better about himself.

"Always," she presses on, takes one of his hands off her face to kiss his fingertips, caress his giant palm. “Inside and Out.”

Luther's flaming red, unable to form words. But Allison doesn't care, keeps kissing his hand, presses her cheek into it. 

When she looks up at him it's with so much adoration Luther's heart is  _ aching _ with it.

This is so much better than anything he could've dreamed of, laying in his bed at night and letting his mind wander. So much more than 13 year old him, or even 20 year old him could have ever expected. 

_ 'Soulmates _ ,' he thinks, traces the shell of her ear as she sighs. Luther can't help but smile.

_ 'Maybe that's what happiness sounds like: _

_ Soulmates.' _

There’s warmth spreading in his stomach, something clicking into place within him. 

_ ‘Soulmates.’ _

"You gonna read some more?" Luther's searching for the book with his eyes, wonders where it ended up. Doesn’t let go of Allison to look for it. 

Allison raises an eyebrow. Smirks. "Oh, I get it. All that sweet talk only because you're too lazy to read the book yourself."

She blindly grabs behind her, pats Luther's leg before grabbing the book, pressing it close to her chest. 

"I just want an excuse to hold you close," Luther says and it's completely honest. Allison blushes lightly, barely there. Luther blames his light skin on how visible it is on him, his affection written on his body in bright red.

Allison tugs her hair behind her ear, blinks up at him. "You don't need an excuse for that."

And yeah, that's true, isn't it? Luther can just hold her whenever, can gently pull her into his lap and she wouldn't fuss, would only snuggle close.

It's a little addictive, honestly, knowing that Allison wants the same things he does, that he's allowed to voice his desires, secure in the knowledge that Allison will echo the sentiment.

Luther kisses the top of her head, fingers sliding into her hair. He can't stop touching her, dragging his hands over her skin. Not when he is allowed to, not when Allison keeps humming whenever he does. 

"I also like hearing your voice," Luther admits, mumbles it into her hair. 

Allison kisses his neck in answer, the place closest to her lips. 

"Your lucky I can't refuse you anything." 

Luther can hear the smile in her voice, can feel it press against his throat. 

She scoots back a little, enough so that she can find a more comfortable position, her back pressed against Luther's chest.

She opens the book, looks for the site they were on before. Keeps giggling when Luther noses at her neck. 

"Stop it!" Allison draws her shoulder up, tries to keep Luther away from her skin. She's still laughing. "Behave."

Luther lets up, kisses her cheek as an apology. Lets his lips linger. 

"You want me to read or no?" Allison glances at him, book in her lap. 

"Yes please." Luther takes one of Allison's hands into his own, opts to kiss her knuckles instead.

Allison exhales, lets herself slump back against Luther, head against his shoulder.

She draws her legs up, mindful not to rest her feet on Luther - not that Luther would mind. 

Leaning the book against her thighs, she starts reading, her voice a low murmur, carrying through the room.

Luther keeps holding her hand throughout, keeps kissing every and any part of her she can reach.

_ 'Soulmates' _ keeps running through his head, pulsing through his veins.

_ 'Soulmates.' _

He hides his smile in Allison's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Luther's and my Kink is being read to by pretty girls.


End file.
